When Everything Seems Okay
by ForTheGreenerWorld
Summary: After the SODOM incident, everyone involved gained their normal lifestyle. Meanwhile, at the past where Kaoru & Kurei travelled, something bad happened... they must go to back to the present to ask some help? What change was made in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction 1:**

_**[Flame of Recca]**_

"**When Everything Seems Okay…"**

It seems that the members of Team Hokage had their normal lives back. Domon still courts Fuko. Tokiya goes to his prestigious school. Recca & Yanagi, who are obviously sweethearts for a long time, had stopped Recca from doing a lot of mischievous stuffs… sometimes. Ganko goes abroad, & Kaoru travels with Kurei at the past.

Although in Kaoru & Kurei's situation, it hadn't been that easy.

_No electricity, no __gadgets & no modernization. This is great._ Kaoru thought as he walks along with Kurei. _Maybe I'm just not fond of the stuffs in the ancient Era. Could this get any worse?_

"Are you okay, Koganei?" Kurei asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I told you, you shouldn't have followed me here."

"& I already told you that I won't be leaving you behind."

Kurei sighs as they reached a river.

"You must be thirsty. Let's drink at the river."

"Is it clean?"

"Of course it is… Unlike the modern world after us."

_Oh, yeah. I remember._ Kaoru smiles as they get some fresh water by the river.

"Kurei…" Kaoru started as they rest. "What is it like… living here for a long time?"

"Hmm…" Kurei tries to remember. "As for my situation, it was pretty hard."

"Hard? Aren't you the son of the Hokage's leader?"

"Yes, but unfortunately Recca came in the way & that started my doomsday."

_So, he hasn't forgotten his 400 year old rivalry with Recca-niichan, huh?_ Kaoru remembers. "Don't tell me you're going back some other time?"

"Probably."

"Just as I thought…"

"What are you thinking, Koganei?"

"I thought you might go back & battle against Recca-niichan again."

Kurei chuckled, & that's one of the rarest things Kaoru had seen from him.

"You know, I've learned my lesson already. Recca is still my blood brother, & our business had ended by the time we went here."

_Cool…_ Kaoru snickers.

"I think he also thinks of you as a brother, so it means you're the youngest among us."

"That's good to know-"

"…Although your attitude is next to Recca's. I didn't teach you to be so boastful, so I wonder how you get that bratty part of your attitude."

"I'm not that bratty."

"Say that to yourself."

After resting, they resume their walk.

"I wonder what they're doing right now…" Kaoru thought he watches the clouds drift at the sky.

Meanwhile, at the Modern World…

"Recca!" Yanagi calls as she saw Recca up to his mischievousness again.

"What?" Recca answers back.

"I command you to get back to class, Mr. Ninja Boy!"

He sighs. Recca missed those days that he'll run off & do his everyday hobby. If it weren't for his girlfriend, he would still act like this.

"What a shame…" Fuko comments upon seeing the scenario. "You should be more matured by now, you know."

"I know that, Fuko. But-"

"No more excuses, Recca. How many times do I have to tell you that you have to hold yourself?" Yanagi complains.

"I can feel your pain." Fuko pats, remembering Domon.

Speaking of which, Domon ran to Recca.

"You sneaky smartass!" Domon exclaims, chasing Recca. "We're not done yet!"

"Catch me if you can!" Recca teases as he ran away.

"I told you, I can feel your pain." Fuko grumbles.

Ganko Morikawa is inside her room. She watched the clouds up the sky as they form different shapes. It had been 2 weeks since it had ended… the battle & everything… She remembers the members of the Uruha… Neon, Raiha, Kurei… Also, she remembers the members of Team Hokage; her surrogate sister Fuko, that handsome group's criticizer Tokiya, Fuko's suitor Domon, Kurei's half-brother Recca, Yanagi-neechan… & lastly, Kaoru.

Okay, she always tells herself that she never felt anything for Kaoru. She's annoyed about him most of the time, although he treats her like a little bratty sister during the time that they're staying at the Uruha Reserves until the end. They tease & fight sometimes, although Kaoru's busy fighting alongside the others while she stays defenseless. More or less, she seldom talks to him.

"I wonder what everyone is doing…." She asks herself. "I wonder what you're doing right now, Kaoru… Just where the hell are you right now?"

She missed everyone, especially him, that's what.

Kaoru sneezes.

"I think someone mentioned your name." Kurei told him.

"I dunno why, but Ganko suddenly came inside my head."

"You miss her, don't you?"

For some reasons, he slightly blushed.

"Not really." He answered.

He hated to admit, but he felt so homesick. He wasn't used to such environment. What's more, is that he missed everyone at the Modern World. If he can just knock Kurei down, do that Transportation-Whatever-It-Is-Called & drag him there, he could have done that. Yet, he didn't. He's doing a very large sacrifice for Kurei since it's his own will. Kurei had been telling him to go back if he wants, but he didn't.

"If you're feeling homesick, I can use that same technique to send you back there." Kurei told him.

"I won't go anywhere without you. Tattoo that inside your brain." Kaoru replies.

They resumed their walk.

"I wonder where the Hokage ninjas hid their Madogous." Kaoru said.

"It's scattered around their land, although it is well hidden."

"Cool. Where can I find my Kougan Anki?"

"Why?"  
>"Think about it, when you see those guys that we're looking for, we may not know what could happen. At least you can have a back-up."<p>

"This is the very 1st time that you offered a back-up."

_Oh yeah, I remember._ Kaoru grumbles. _Kurei is so much stronger than I am. Even without the Kougan Anki I can be safe since he's with me. Why didn't I think of that?_

"It's fine with me. We can look for it later."

"Nah. I just thought that I can live without that."

"Because?"

"Because I realize that you never need a back-up."

The bushes moved as the wind moves in different directions. Kurei & Kaoru finally sensed something bad.

"I think they're here." Kurei warns, readying for his flame as Kaoru moved behind him, defenseless since he doesn't have his Madogou. A little later, 3 opponents jumped forth to them.

"So, two of the Hokage ninjas survived." One of them said.

"No, not really." Kaoru answers. "He's the survivor. I'm just a companion."

"I can see the face of that woman…" Another recalls. "What's her name again, Reina?"

Kurei was paralyzed. They knew his mother!

"Hm… The 1st wife of the Hokage's leader?" The last one asks.

"As far as I heard, yes."

"How do you know… my mother…?" Kurei asks.

"She was killed during the battle. Don't you know that?"

Enraged, Kurei called forth Kurenai as he burned the three all at once. By that very moment, Kaoru felt scared. He can sense the evil Kurei of the past.

Kurei breathes heavily as he turns to Kaoru.

"Sorry for that… My anger had turned these people into ashes."

He didn't reply.

"I think we really should get the Madogous. I thought of something."

"What is it?"

"You won't get away!" A man who seem to be one of the enemies attacks them with a very familiar weapon; Kaoru's Kougan Anki. Kurei moves away as Kaoru jumps at the opponent's back.

"Hey, that's my weapon, you stupid bastard!" Kaoru exclaims.

"Since when did it become yours?"

"Why you-"

Kurei suddenly appears behind him & hits his nape. The enemy fell down as Kaoru quickly grabs the Kougan Anki. The enemy arises as he jumps away from them.

"Even without the Kougan Anki, I can still fight!" He shouts, bringing out a large blue crystal ball which says Fuujin.

"That's the main crystal ball of the Fuujin." Kurei describes.

"So that's the missing crystal ball of Fuko-neechan's Fuujin!" Kaoru recalls. "No worries, we can get that."

Kaoru never battled against Fuko, but he had a feeling that it won't be that easy. He swings his Kougan Anki at the enemy as Kurei readies his flame, careful about not hitting Kaoru.

Kaoru tries to get from him the main crystal of the Fuujin. He finally used the 6th shape of the Kougan Anki, the Mu, unto the enemy & swiftly grabs the crystal.

"Kurei, I got the crystal!"

"Now Koganei, jump away!" Kurei warns, preparing for his now signature flame, Ho-oh. Kaoru jumps away as he enflames the enemy.

"I think the survivors searched for the Madogous in order to strengthen their group on their own." Kaoru deduced. "…Which means we really have to get the other Madogous before the enemies could find them."

"Kagero must have brought the others." Kurei added.

"Ugh… Recca-niichan's mom? The one who gave Domon-niichan & Fuko-neechan the Ring of Saturn & Fuujin?"

"We're in the past, so maybe we could still find her."

"But we have to find the other Madogous too."

"I was thinking of something…"

"What is it?"

"Like I said, we're in the past. Meaning, the Tendo Jigoku still exists. If these people find out about this, then your comrades in the Modern World might face these guys."

"My comrades?"

"Yes."

"Oh great… That's what I call discrimination. You just said, stop living in the past. Are you even hearing yourself?"

"I'm saying that they're your comrades because I never work alongside them…"

"Except for your real brother."

"It's half-brother, Koganei."

"Whatever you say, you & Recca-niichan are still brothers, get that?"

Kaoru. Kurei thought. Since the moment they got here, Kaoru had been acting like he's older than him; scolding him & talking to him like a teacher. He can see Recca within him, & he laugh inside his head by that thought. He got his brains from him, while he got his attitude from Recca. He remembered Kaoru told him about him staying temporarily at Recca's home sweet home back then. No wonder Kaoru had been this stubborn.

"As much as I hated to say, we have to go back." Kurei finally decided.

"Really? We?"

"Yes. But after we talked to them about this big problem, you stay with them & I'll go back here."

"Kurei-"

"Don't worry. I'll occasionally go back for you."

"Just make sure you don't lie to me. I'll hit you with my Kougan Anki if you lie to me again?"

"Since when did I lie to you?"

"Oh, you want me to enumerate those in alphabetical order or by date?"

"Fine… but we need to go on."

Using the technique, they transported back at the present day.


	2. Chapter 2

**FanFiction 2****:**

_**[Flame of Recca]**_

"**A Need to Reu****nite… "**

It was nearly at the end of the school & Recca's with Yanagi, Domon, Fuko & Tokiya… when his mom, Kagero, appeared at school.

"Recca." Kagero calls.

"Wha…!" Recca exclaims. "What are you doing here, mom?"

"Recca's mother…" Yanagi greet. "Good Afternoon."

"What makes you go here, Ms. Kagero?" Fuko asks.

"I'm inviting every one of you to go at our house for dinner… & we need to talk about something."

"What about?" Tokiya asks.

"Something about the past… As for the further talk, we shall continue it at our home."

"Yeah mom, on it."

Like always, Recca's mom vanished.

"I don't like this feeling…" Domon said.

"Me too…" Fuko agrees, & Domon hugs her.

"Don't worry honey pie; we'll be together 'til the bitter end." Domon grins & Fuko kicks him, throwing him up the sky.

"Stop calling me names, you hopeless fat ass!" Fuko exclaims.

"I'm so glad Yanagi isn't that brutal." Recca sighs.

"Are you saying something?" Yanagi asks, her one brow up.

"Nothing, really." Recca grins.

By the time they got home, they're surprised by what they saw… Kurei & Kaoru are sitting on the table, drinking tea.

"Hey guys!" Kaoru greets. "How's everything?"

"Wait a minute… Why the hell is Kurei here?" Recca complains.

"Shut up, you unworthy worm." Kurei answers back.

"Why you-"

"Calm down, Recca-niichan!" Kaoru holds him back.

"Even if we unite at the SODOM, that doesn't mean we trust you." Tokiya said, pulling out his Ensui.

"Yeah, he's right." Fuko agrees.

"I'm here because Koganei & I are going to inform you about something." Kurei spoke. "You should thank Koganei for having a little care about you because we have an impending trouble here in the present time."

"What do you mean by that?" Recca asks.

As the group sat, Recca unfortunately sat across his half-brother.

"As much as hated to say, it's good to see you alive." Recca commented.

"Same to you." Kurei replies.

"I told you it will be as easy as pie!" Kaoru grins at Kurei.

"We'll have a man-to-man talk later, Koganei…" Kurei warns him.

"Stop being so much of a harsh person, will you? It's annoying."

"You really get along, huh?" Domon said to Kaoru.

"That's for sure…" Tokiya spoke. "Koganei had been with Kurei since he used to belong with the Uruha."

"Can we just stop living in the past? That's why we're in the present time, you know." Kaoru complains. "The fight & everything… it's over. This present issue is serious so stop arguing with Kurei. He had changed, okay."

Looking at Fuko, he pulls out the Main Crystal that he retrieved from the past. "By the way, this one's for you, Fuko-neechan."

"What's this?" Fuko asks.

"That's the main crystal of the Fuujin, as you can see." Kaoru grins.

"Gee, thanks."

"So… about why we're here…" Kaoru started. "We travelled to the past, in which our intention to finish Nobunaga's business with the Hokage ninjas. Kurei burnt them down, but it seems that there are survivors."

"Now I remember…" Kagero spoke as she sits besides Recca. "No wonder Nobunaga's group had unexpectedly weakened after the attack."

Kaoru continues. "We fought with 4 of the survivors, & it seems that some of them knew about the Madogous. Kurei & I are alarmed by this. I just retrieved my Kougan Anki from one of his henchmen, you see, & the Fuujin's main crystal. When we're at the past, we thought that they might find out about the Tendo Jigoku."

"Didn't we destroy it at SODOM…?" Recca asks.

"Didn't you hear? We made some changes at the past." Kurei spoke. "Meaning, there's a possibility that they could find the Tendo Jigoku."

"Not just that… They might be looking for the other Madogous." Kaoru added.

"You mean, we all have to travel at the past & retrieve those Madogous?" Fuko asks.

"More or less, that's what we have in mind… but I don't really think that would work." Kurei said to them.

"Nobunaga must have learnt about it, right Kurei?" Kagero asks.

"That, you say?"

"Yes."

"I think so too."

"What's that?" Recca asks.

"The technique that sent both of us in the modern world during childhood… The Juryuki." Kurei answers him. "We may conclude that those survivors must have gone to the Modern World in order to get revenge by using the Madogous that they got."

"This is going to be one of the worse things… First, Kurei & the Uruha. Second, Kouran Mori & his Ura Uruha. Now Nobunaga's surviving henchmen… Could this get any worse?"

"I'll find the Tendo Jigoku's location in order to secure it." Kurei said.

"Make sure you come back, okay?" Kaoru reminds him. "If you don't, I'll find a way to track you there."

Kurei just smiled & went away.

Kaoru is viewing the night at the Window Pane when Recca got inside the room.

"You're still thinking about Kurei, do you?" Recca asks.

"I promised I won't leave him behind… that I won't let him have the burden all by himself…"

Recca sat beside him & pat his head. "You're a great kid, you know. Kurei must be so grateful to you. I'm pretty sure that thinking about you will be his greatest relief."

"You think so?"

"Yeah… Oh, by the way, mom told your friends that you went abroad. By the time you go to school, just invent your story. Okay?"

"Ugh Recca-niichan…"

"Yes?"

"I heard that Ganko went abroad."

"That's what Fuko said. Someone adopted her, she took the approval & she went with them."

Kaoru sighs. "I wonder if I have my real parents with me…"

"Can you tell me something?

"What is it?"

"You know… everything you tell Kurei. You can tell me about your past?"

"I don't really think you're gon'na like it."

"I'll listen… If my half-brother does, then so do I."

"Well… ugh… My parents died in an accident. I just heard the news when their bodies are retrieved. After which I was sent into an orphanage… I was alone back then… then this…"

Kaoru turned his wrist to show him his scar.

"Remember those times that I tie my wrist? It's to cover up this scar."

"What's that?"

"When I escaped the orphanage, I tried to kill my self."

"You mean, that's a suicide scar?"

"Yup…" Kaoru smiles, looking at his scar. "The day I tried to kill myself was the day I met Kurei. He told me not to waste my life like that, & he wrapped my arm so it won't bleed any further. He adopted me, & that's the time we became like brothers. Not until the death of his sweetheart, he became heartless. I joined you guys back then because I just can't take Kurei's changes. If Kurei's still that bad, I'd rather stay with you guys… but Kurei was almost like a brother to me."

"No wonder you hesitated to attack him back then."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when Kurei nearly burn you down & I came for your aide. I noticed that… your hands are trembling. You just can't hurt him as much as you tell you yourself to do so."

Kaoru smiles.

"It's good that he found a brother like you… Kurei & I are like water & oil. I don't really think we can actually unite. We're biologically brothers, but I don't think the past won't let us unite as brothers."

"I don't think so… I think he slowly like you."

"That's so untrue."

"He told me during our trip that he's trying his best to forget the past. In other words, he's trying to forget your 400-year old fight with him & he's trying to rebuild your relationship with him as his brother."

"I won't believe 'til I see it."

"Don't worry… I'll make sure that you guys will have good ending."

"Same to you…"

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Thank you… for everything… for changing Kurei… & for accepting me back then even if I have some faults against you."

"It's nothing. You're a kid after all…"

"Thanks… Thanks a lot."

The following day, Kaoru gets himself ready for school. He looked at the closet, & found his old school uniform still in place.

"I didn't throw it away, thinking you might come back." Recca smiles.

"Gee thanks!" Kaoru smiles, grabbing his clothes & change. He grabs his Kougan Anki & wraps it. Looking at his certain wrist, he pulls out a large plain handkerchief & wraps it around his wrist, completely covering his scar.

"Why do you still do that?" Recca asks.

"Let's see… I just don't want people asking me about the past. It gets a little annoying for me… Remembering why I tried to kill myself back then. I also don't want my classmates to get shocked by it."

"Oh… Okay. As long as you're comfortable."

Kaoru

Upon reaching his school, Kaoru surprised everyone.

"I thought you went abroad?" Hiroya exclaims.

_Yeah, right… Kagero-san told them I went to another country._ Kaoru laughs at the thought. _Actually, I didn't go away. I just stayed, although it was a totally different time. Haha!_

"Yeah. I went vacation there." Kaoru replies, making an alibi instead. "New York is totally amazing, you know."

"Oh Koganei-kun!" A group of girls exclaim, running for Kaoru, & Hiroya grew some nerves again.

"Why are you so popular with the girls…?" Hiroya complains & Kaoru had a sweatdrop.

"Actually, I dunno." Kaoru replies.

"Very well then…" Hiroya grins, his fist clenching. "Shall we start the cat-&-mouse chase?"

"You mean the Gorilla & Mouse chase?"

"You bastard!"

Just as always, Hiroya chased Kaoru around the campus before classes start. For Kaoru, it's just a continuation of what he started after the Ura Butou Satsujin Tournament… although it's also another start of the trouble for him & the rest of the Hokage team.

Still, he wanted to enjoy the very time he's like playing with Hiroya. Like what it is said in a movie, "Past is a memory, Future is a mystery & Today is a gift; that's why it's called a Present."

By the airport, a young lady went down. She had mid-short blond hair, blue eyes, & is holding a yellow-colored stuffed toy with a large red crystal around its neck & her baggage. She's wearing a collar necklace with violet-colored crystal. Smiling at the flag of Japan, she spoke.

"It feels so good to be back here… right?"


	3. Chapter 3

**FanFiction 3:**

_**[Flame of Recca]**_

"**Ganko & The Other Madogou…"**

"Fuko, my love…!" Domon exclaims as he runs after Fuko.

"Get loss, gorilla!" Fuko replies, kicking him away.

"There we go again…" Kaoru sighs.

It was one tough day when they tried to look for some Madogou… That's what Kurei suggested before he left.

_**+Flashback+**_

"_I think it would be better if you search for the other Madogous." Kurei spoke as he steps out of the house._

"_Are you ordering us around?" Fuko asks._

"_He's just suggesting." Kaoru answers for him. "Right, Kurei."_

"_For what reason…?" Recca asks._

"_Simple. It would lessen the chances of what we're expecting to happen in the future."_

"_You're going at the past."_

"_Don't you remember what we just talked about a while ago? There's a chance that they might have used the Transportation Technique. I'm going back at the past to retrieve the Tendo Jigoku while you take care of the others. I'm trying to help you this time, if you still don't get it."_

_Recca sighs. "Okay… but make sure you get back here safe."_

_Kurei turns to him with a plain stare._

"_Whatever we do, you & I can't remove the fact that we're __**blood brothers**__… That's why I can't help but to be concerned about you."_

_Kurei smiles back. "Thank you… but helping you out doesn't mean I have forgotten our fight."_

"_Sure thing… We can battle each other again when this current trouble ends."_

"_I'll be expecting that."_

_As he steps out, he casts out the technique & vanishes away._

_**+End of Flashback+**_

"We need to stop for today." Kaoru said to them. "We can continue tomorrow, you know."

"Why?" Domon asks.

"Well… I'm just concerned that you & Fuko-neechan are tired."

Fuko smiles. "You sure are one very caring kid, huh?"

Kaoru grins.

"Do you want us to escort you, my dear Fuko?" Domon asks, moving beside Fuko.

"If it's just me & Koganei, it'll be fine." Fuko snaps, turning to Kaoru with a smile. "Let's go."

"What about Domon-niichan?" Kaoru asks.

"Let him be."

"Okay."

"Hey, get back here kid!" Domon exclaims as Fuko & Kaoru walk away.

Upon reaching the Fuko's house, they noticed a blond-haired girl who seems to be a 13 year old one. The girl turned to them as if she tries to recognize them, & she smiles.

"Ugh miss, do you need something?" Fuko asks.

"Aw…" The girl grumbles. "It seems that you really don't recognize me, Fuko-neechan?"

Kaoru on the other hand, is trying hard to figure out who she is, for he felt like he knew her.

"Sorry… but I can't recall you. Who are you?"

"It's me, Ganko!"

"What?"

"Hi there…!" Kondo, Ganko's stuffed toy, greets.

"You're… Ganko…?" Kaoru worded.

"What do you think I was, a 9 year old girl?"

"You're _supposedly_ a 9 year old kid… because you're 4 years younger than me."

She grins. "I'll explain later."

Inside Fuko's room, Fuko & Kaoru are sitting on the bed while Ganko fixes her stuff.

"How the hell did you become a 13 year old girl?" Kaoru asks.

After fixing her things, she sat on the floor. "Because of this." She answers, pointing the violet-colored crystal ball necklace around her neck.

"You don't say… That's a Madogou?"

"Yup."

"Is it possible…?" Fuko asks Kaoru.

"Kurei told me that it is possible to possess 2 Madogous." Kaoru answers. "We should talk to Kagero-san about it."

"You need to come with us, young girl." Fuko finalizes, turning to Ganko as she grabs her & walk downstairs. Kaoru picks up his wrapped Kougan Anki as they left the place & went at Recca's house.

Kaoru on the other hand had something in his head. _This is gon'na be one hell part of my life, I guess._

"I see…" Kagero said as she looks at the violet crystal. "Some of the Madogous chose their own masters, so it could be possible that this Madogou of Aging & the Kata Kugutsu, had one master."

"You mean we could own more than 2…?" Fuko asks.

"Yes. Just like you & Domon… You used to combine your Fuujin with the Oni no Tsume remember? Domon on the other hand had 2 Madogous as well."

"Oh… Right… I finally remember." Fuko said to herself, remembering the Ura Butou Satsujin Tournament.

"Still, it doesn't suit you." Kaoru complains, looking at Ganko.

"You're just jealous." Ganko answers back.

"Why would I…? I'm pretty much contented with my look. Just how did you get it?"

"How does it work?" Fuko added.

"An old man handed it over to me when I saved him in an accident." Ganko answers, telling them what happened to her from the start.

_**+Flashback+**_

"_Hey Ganko!" A friend of her shouted. "We should go home."_

"_We are going home, aren't we?" Ganko answers as they walk along the city road. A little later, an old man was crossing the street. He had dirty ragged clothes & he seems to be a beggar."_

"_What an old man…" Another of her friend complains. "He's so dirty."_

_Ganko stares at the old man, & she pitied him. She remembers the time when Kurei adopted her & gave the Madogou when she was in vain._

"_I think we should help him." Ganko told her friends._

"_No way." They said. "Who knows, he might be a kidnapper or something like that in disguise."_

"_I don't think so-"_

_A very fast vehicle is on the way, & it seems that the old man will get hit. Not minding what her friends told her, Ganko rushed to the old man's aide & pushed him to the other side of the street. Miraculously, Ganko didn't get hurt. She went to check the situation of the old man._

"_Are you okay?" She asks._

"_I'm fine… Thank you…" The old man smiles as Ganko help him get up._

_Leaving her friends behind, Ganko walked away with the old man. The old man suddenly stopped walking as he looked calmly at Ganko._

"_You're a very grateful child…" He said. "Thank you again for saving my life."_

"_That's nothing…" Ganko replies with a gentle smile._

"_I want to give you something… In payment for your kindness…"_

_Ganko thought,' is this like a fairy godmother at the movies?' It's so impossible… but if magical stuffs like her Madogou can exist, then so do the fairy tales._

_Looking at the dirty old bag of the old man, he pulls out a beautiful violet crystal. "This is a very precious stone… It was my keepsake for 400 years… & I want you to keep it."_

"_400 years…" Ganko told herself, trying to recall where she had heard it before… & she remembered Recca & Kurei's 400-year old history._

"_You mean… You're…"_

_Ganko's friends came._

"_Are you alright?" One of her friends asked._

"_I'm fine… really." Ganko replies as she turns to the old man._

"_This is a Madogou… & I want you to keep it."_

"_What's a Madogou?" Another of her friends asked. Ganko laughs in her head, knowing her friends don't have any clue of what she had been through with another Madogou she's holding._

"_Gee thanks…" Ganko said, accepting the gift. "But, are you sure you want me to have it? It's not like I need it or whatever…"_

"_You'll need it… I can tell… Ganko…" He smiles as he walked away._

_**+End of the Flashback+**_

"What does the old man looked like?" Kagero asks.

"Well… He had a very long beard & very white hair…" Ganko describes.

"Just as I thought… So he's alive…"

"Who is it Kagero-san?" Fuko asks.

"Like me, he used the transportation technique. He's a retired ninja since he was an old man when he used it. It was Hakubara, & he's one of the loyal supporters of the leader of the Hokage & Recca & Kurei's father, Ouka."

"Why did he transport here?" Kaoru asks.

"Probably because he doesn't want to age… like Kouran Mori."

"Hearing that name makes me sick." Recca spoke, showing up. "What's with all the fuss?"

"Who's the visitor?" Yanagi asks, looking at Ganko.

"Hi Yanagi-neechan!" Ganko greets. "It's me, Ganko!"

"Ganko? But… How…" Recca worded.

"You & Koganei had the same reaction, you know." Ganko complains.

"I have the same inside reaction, you know…" Fuko spoke.

"Me too…" Yanagi agrees.

"The Madogou of Aging… the Tanobi." Kagero explains. "This Madogou allows its master to change her age appearance. It is used before by the spies of the Hokage ninjas. The user only changes physically, but it doesn't mean that it'll stay like that. Even with the Tanobi she can still age."

"I've been in this form for 2 weeks." Ganko informs.

"It means you'll stay permanently like that & that will continue your growth. You'll only return to a 9 year old child when you break that Madogou."

Kaoru is staring at the full moon by the night. Ganko, who decided to stay overnight along with Fuko & Yanagi, noticed Kaoru who is sitting silently at the table in front of the window.

"You look weird." Ganko said to him.

"I just missed Kurei… That's all."

"I thought you went with him."

"I did… but since this certain incident happened, he told me to stay here for a while."

She went closer to Kaoru & ended up sitting beside him.

"I remember the time when I first met you…" Ganko started, her eyes calm. "I thought you were such a boastful child because you were Kurei's favorite."

He laughed. "When I first met you, I thought you were such a cry baby."

"I wasn't,"

"Hey Ganko…"

"Yeah…?"

"What are you exactly planning to do?"

"Simple; I'll go to middle school. I can survive middle school since I'm accelerated."

"Since when?"

"When I got there."

"Oh, yeah right."

At the door, Yanagi & Recca are peeking.

"They look sweet." Yanagi said. "…& cute."

"I don't think so…" Recca contradicts. "They have been under one roof before, so meaning its normal for them."

"I think they suit each other…"

Recca smiles. "They must have reached their puberty."

Yanagi laughed.

"Since they're staying like that. It'll be better if we stay alone together in a separate place."

"Aw, Recca…"

They walked away, leaving the 2 kids behind.

"I hope I know how my parents died." Kaoru said.

"You still haven't figured out?" Ganko asks.

"Nah… I don't have time. That thought left me when I started working for the Uruha & we that we have to be rash. I just remembered that when Recca-niichan asked me about my background."

"So you told him about your wrist?"

"Yup… Everything… Just like when I converse with Kurei back then."

"You really like Kurei, huh?"

"He's my brother. What would you expect? Recca-niichan may be his blood brother, but Kurei & I stick together more often than they do."

"It's because they treat each other like enemies, remember?"

"Even until now, they still do."

After a short silence,

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Kaoru started.

"How 'bout you?"

"I'm sleeping here, remember?"

"Oh, yeah right. You're sleeping with Recca-niichan."

2 day after the overnight stay…

"Koganei-kun!" Most of the girls called him, just as usual.

"Hi!" Kaoru grins, waving at them.

"Hey Kaoru…" Hiroya calls him.

"Hey Hiroya!" Kaoru greets him with his never-ending enthusiasm.

"I heard that there's a transferee here."

"Really?"

"& she's at your section."

"Who…?"

Rushing inside the classroom, Kaoru is just expecting to meet another new person. He was disappointed & surprised when he saw Ganko… now that she's surrounded by some guys & girls.

"So, you came from the States?" One of the girls asked her.

"Yes." Ganko answers then she finally noticed Kaoru. "Hey there, Koganei!"

All of them turn to both of them.

"You know each other…?" One of the girls asked.

"You know her?" Hiroya asked Kaoru.

"Yes… We used to live together." Kaoru grumbles, then he turn to Ganko. "I thought Fuko-neechan will be enrolling you to another school…?"

"She said it'll be more convenient if we stay together in one school because… you know."

The girls who had a crush on Kaoru stayed away, & the guys who were 'in love at first sight' with Ganko stayed away as well.

"Well I guess I'm going to be a babysitter for you again."

"I'm just at your age, remember?"

"No you're not."

"Koganei… You're messing with the wrong girl."

"I'm not messing with you… I'm just telling the truth. We know each other since childhood so meaning we both know our weaknesses. I won't argue with a 9 year old kid 'coz I'm more matured than you."

Ganko stood up as she chases Kaoru. "Kaoru Koganei…! Come back here, you stupid spoiled brat!"

Kaoru stops for a while to stick a tongue to her as they chase around, leaving the witnesses curious & surprised.

"That's… That's Koganei's girlfriend?" Hiroya asks himself.

"Don't say that, Sano!" The girls wept.

"Koganei… is Ganko's boyfriend…?" Some of the guys said with a sad face.


	4. Chapter 4

**FanFiction 4:**

_**[Flame of Recca]**_

"**Team Nobunaga...****"**

Since the day they learnt about the trouble of the Past & Future, all five members of the Hokage walk together & go together at Recca's house every after dismissal.

"There's this one thing that I still don't understand…" Fuko spoke.

"What is it?" Domon asks.

"We've been watching out for Madogou-using enemies for almost a week. After the battle at SODOM, didn't they all break?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm also thinking about that too…" Recca asks.

"Maybe Kurei got a wrong premonition." Yanagi guessed.

"I don't really think so…" Tokiya spoke as he sounded like a call-center agent. "Come to think of it, Kurei & Koganei just got back here from the past after battling against the survivors of the Nobunaga. We all heard what happened in the past. If something changed, then there's a possibility that even our Madogous exists."

"You mean… they got our Madogous?"

"You have the main crystal of the Fuujin, & that serves as a proof."

Looking at the blue crystal which she keeps inside her pocket like a lucky charm, Fuko agrees. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"I also thought of something…" Recca remembers. "How are we going to defend ourselves & defeat them without anything to fight back?"

"I had an idea!" Yanagi suggests. "What if we look for those Madogous first? It would be more convenient to us if we could find them-"

A surprising cut on Yanagi's cheek was found in a gush of wind.

"Who the hell was that?" Recca shouted.

"Me…" A female stranger answers as she appears in front of them, then shows to them a familiar weapon; the Fuujin.

"That's my Fuujin!" Fuko exclaims.

"Without any Madogous to fight with, we're finished." Domon said worriedly.

"Not me." Tokiya spoke, pulling another familiar Madogou… the Ensui.

"Since when did you get that?" Domon asks.

"Remember when I went away? That's the time I found this."

"There's no water here, Tokiya." Recca reminds him.

"I have a full bottle of water here!" Yanagi exclaims, throwing her bottled water at Tokiya. Tokiya grabs it & dips it inside. As he pulls the Ensui off, his sword is growing out. Looking at the enemy, he glares at her. "I'll just repeat what I've said to Mikoto before… I'm not a feminist, & only the women I'm close at were the girls I only respect."

"Don't worry, Mr. Handsome… I'm not asking anyway." The enemy answered in a cold way, putting off her hood. She had a long but spiky gray hair & light brown eyes. "I'm Namiko… & it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you… but I have to take you down."

"Try me… Hokage survivor."

Making her stance, Tokiya makes the first attack. Namiko defends herself by using the wind to throw him away. Tokiya jumps back & attacks her directly, but in return, she attacks him by throwing some wind blades. Tokiya felt his blooding gushing on his arm.

"Mikagami!" Fuko shouts.

"I'm fine!" Tokiya replies. "You guys go & find the others. I'll retrieve the Fuujin for you!"

"Thanks!" Fuko smiles. She, Yanagi & Domon are about to escape when they noticed that Recca seems to stay.

"Recca-kun!" Yanagi calls.

Recca is concentrating hard on his arm, hoping for some flame to burst out of it. Tokiya might be right about some corrections in the past. The 8 dragons might come back to his arm. A little later, fire finally burst from his arm.

"I knew this would be possible!" Recca smiles, rejoicing about his flame's comeback. Looking at the enemy, he didn't hesitate to throw his flame to her. In defence, Namiko blew it off & gets exhausted.

"Just stay by Yanagi's side, you stupid asshole!" Tokiya exclaims, taking his fight again. "Go on & find the other ones!"

"We will!" Recca exclaims as he fled along with the others.

By the afternoon, Kaoru & Ganko, along with the now insecure Kaoru's female bodyguards, are going home.

"Now what?" Ganko smiles, knowing she scored against Kaoru.

"I can't believe a 9 year old cry baby hit me like that."

"I'm not a 9 year old! I'm 13!"

"You want me to spill your secret?"

"Just so you try! I'll spill yours."

"Don't worry… They already saw my Kougan Anki."

"What?"

"Remember the time when we first battle against the Ura Uruha? Oh yeah, you never fight alongside us."

"Kondo can't fight."

"You can command him to do so."

"I can't relate…" One of the girls mumbled. "I feel so far away from Koganei-kun."

"Yeah, me too." Another agrees.

"We shouldn't be tailing them behind." The last one suggests.

"Koganei," one of them spoke. "We can go home earlier, if you want."

Kaoru didn't reply even as he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Ganko asks.

"I think someone's tailing us."

Ganko pulls out 3 dolls from her bag.

"What's that for?"

Ganko finally pulls out her original Madogou. "Just in case your Kougan Anki can't handle some enemies."

Breathing heavily, he sighs. "Kurei is right about them using that technique."

"The technique that sent you both to the past?"

"Yup."

"Cool… What does it look like?"

"No time to chat."

The enemies jump from behind as they got one of Kaoru's bodyguards & make them as hostage.

"Hand those over… Or I'll kill this girl." The enemy wearing torn but traditional clothes said, holding the neck of his hostage.

"Yoshikawa!" One of the girls screamed in horror.

"Damn it…" Kaoru said, his teeth gritting.

"What do you want?" The other girl asked, trembling. "Our money? Our gadgets?"

"He won't need that." Ganko informs. "What he needs is what Koganei & I possess."

"What do you mean by that…?" The last one asks, also trembling.

"You want this?" Kaoru challenges as he unwraps his Kougan Anki.

"This is the very first time I'm going to use this again for battle." Ganko smirks as her Madogou glows & her puppets with weapons came to life.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Kaoru asks.

"Fuko-neechan already told me about the situation. I'm not a kid anymore, so I need to fight too."

"Try me." The enemy grins, gripping Yoshikawa tighter.

"Let go of her…" Kaoru warns the enemy, his eyes now showing anger. "Let go of my princess… or shall I be as heartless as before?"

"Wha…What do you mean… heartless… before…?" Yoshikawa asks.

"Ladies, you should stay away as I save Yoshikawa." Kaoru warns his girl friends & they stood away. He turns to Ganko & instructs her. "Be my defense. I'll attack."

"What?"

"Ganko, just cooperate. We're going to do this like how we act under the Uruha… since this enemy is as tough as our former comrades."

"Got it." Ganko agrees, her dolls encircling the other girls for defence.

"You're that companion of the man with the burnt face, right?" The enemy asks. "I wonder if he's still alive."

Kaoru's grip at the Kougan Anki tightens. "Don't tell me… What did you do to Kurei?"

"He's got beaten up by the others since he's guarding the Tendo Jigoku like a monk."

Out of anger, Kaoru jumps as he changes his Kougan Anki to its 2nd form.

"Dragon!" He calls out, throwing it to the opponent & the opponent dodges it, eventually freeing Yoshikawa.

"This… This is the Koganei… before…" Yoshikawa utters, traumatized.

"Are you okay?" Ganko asks, & Yoshikawa didn't reply.

"You'll pay for that!" Kaoru exclaims, attacking the enemy from above. The enemy in return pulls out a very familiar weapon to defend him… The Hyoma En.

"The Hyoma En!" Ganko exclaims.

"What the hell?" Kaoru thought, remembering how dangerous the Hyoma En is. Judging by its looks, it still had the blood-thirsty appearance. Still, he can't just back away because of that.

The enemy turns to Ganko & attacks them using the Hyoma En. Ganko in defense uses her puppets to shield her.

"The puppets are made of steel." Ganko informs him. "I won't get defeated easily just because I'm holding a petty Madogou, you know."

"Don't worry. I'm not asking." The enemy replies, swinging the Hyoma En hard to crush one of the puppets. Kaoru jumps to his back in order to resume his fight with him, & the enemy defends himself with his Madogou.

"So… You're the one who stole Bunta's Kougan Anki." The enemy said to him.

"I didn't steal it… You stole it!" Kaoru replies angrily. "& stop attacking my friends!"

"You killed my brother, you unworthy dirt!"

"Koganei-kun…" The other girl trembles. "He… Did he really kill somebody?"

"Sorry to involve you guys in a very messy trouble. You shouldn't be discovering this kind of serious play." Ganko replies.

"So… is it true?" The last one asks.

"Well… I don't know the whole story, but I think he did. In order to save someone, I'd do that if I were him… especially if the enemy is that dangerous."

As Kaoru & the other enemy are busy fighting, a known man showed behind them. He had a burn on his left eye & is wearing a bloody-red cloak. The 3 girls trembled in fear, while Ganko just gulped.

"K-kurei…" Ganko worded. "But… How…"

"Ganko," Kurei spoke. "We need to clear something up."

Looking at the trembling girls, he spoke in a calm manner. "I apologize for getting involved in such mess. Might as well edit your memories & have you place in a safe location as Koganei fights in order to save you."

"Mister… Who are you…?" Yoshikawa asks.

"I am Koganei's older brother… Kurei... & I apologize for being caught in such trouble..." Kurei answers, using another familiar Madogou, the Kotodama, in order to get them unconscious. Turning to Ganko, he instructs her as he gave her a large child-size doll. "Use your Kata Kugutsu unto this doll along with your other dolls & take them to farther place."

"Y-yes Kurei-niichan!"

This is bad… Tokiya thought as he set his eyes on the Fuujin. He never had a battle against Fuko, but it feels like it. His wounds made by the wind Madogou weakens him, & the memory of how Fuko battle against the pervert Fujimaru made him thought of the level of damage the Fuujin can create.

"You're so damn weak, Tokiya." Namiko complains. "I thought you were the best, but I was wrong. That Guren bastard! He should have gotten the correct information."

"Who's Guren?" Tokiya asks.

"Oh, he?" Namiko replies. "He's one of my comrades. His brother was killed by this kid who got his Kougan Anki."

_The Kougan Anki…_ Tokiya thought. _Oh no! Koganei & Ganko must have been in trouble! Damn it!_

"I think you also know that kid… the one who accompanies the man who claims himself to be the son of the leader of the Hokage clan."

"I've heard that Koganei & Kurei defeated 4 of your comrades… No wonder you're attacking us."

"Oh, I remember those two. So that's the name of that other handsome comrade of yours… The son of Ouka, the 8th leader of the Hokage Clan."

He remembers the time he & Kaoru had a battle. If he used the same method, then maybe he could defeat the woman in front of him. He finally made concentration of his Ensui as Namiko observes him.

"Don't tell me you're giving up?"

"First things first…" Tokiya said, his eyes showing calmness & coldness. "I never considered Kurei as our comrade. Second, you should tell your comrade to stay away from our younger comrades. Lastly, I'm never the type of person who's gon'na give up."

Namiko smiles. She readies her Fuujin as she swiftly attacks him. In return, Tokiya found an opening & attacks her there. Namiko gets up & finds his Fuujin gone. Looking at Tokiya, he saw the Fuujin on his hand.

"Looking for this?" Tokiya asks. Namiko bit her lip & disappears in the mist.

The Hyoma En wounded Kaoru in the middle of the fight, & obviously he had a greater blood loss if he gets wounded by that Madogou. He can feel the pain on his shoulder, & the blood gushing on it. The Hyoma En sensed it, & it is glowing.

"It's seems that my Madogou like to feed on you." The enemy said.

"Don't worry; I won't let him drink my blood… I'll have that monstrous stuff feed on you instead!" Kaoru shouts back as he makes another attack using the 2nd form of the Kougan Anki; the Dragon. He's now keeping a distance in order to decrease the chance of him getting killed by the Hyoma En.

"You won't last." The enemy grins as he appears behind him, with Kaoru not noticing another wound made by his weapon. "Even if you go to such distance, my Hyoma En would hunt you for your blood."

"I won't let that happen." Kaoru replies, trying to stand up since he's feeling weak because of his wounds. "I, Kaoru Koganei, member of the Team Hokage, vows not to loose in order to protect the people I care!"

"The people you care, huh? How about now that they learnt about you? I've heard about you, Kaoru. Even if you don't actually kill, you have hurt a lot of people because of your job under a former group of assassins called the Uruha. How can you explain that?"

"Because I live in the present & I'm erasing the past!"

"You can't erase the past, kid."

"Oh yes he can…" Kurei snaps as he appears behind him & burns him down. Kaoru smiles, teary-eyed when he saw Kurei.

"Kurei!" Kaoru rejoiced, running to him as he hugs him; a thing he used to do when he's just starting his bond with Kurei when he adopted him as a very young kid.

"I did a very great job, Koganei." Kurei smiles, patting his head. "I'm sorry if it took so long before I got back."

"That man said they beat you up!" Kaoru exclaims, pointing the weak burnt enemy.

"It's true that I've faced the team Nobunaga at the past, when I reached the Tendo Jigoku's hideout. Luckily, I revived my flames."

"I know you can do it, Aniki!" Kaoru smiles. Looking at where he last saw Ganko & his friends, they're weren't there. "Wait… Where are Ganko & the rest?"

Kurei points them on the other farther side of the place. "I used the Kotodama to edit their memories. If they remember this event, then you are going to have a greater problem."

_Right…_ Kaoru thought sadly. _I've made Yoshikawa & the others upset. Hiroya's gon'na kill me if he finds out that the girl of his dreams had been involved in my fight. This is entirely my fault._

"Don't blame yourself, Koganei…" Kurei said in a calm voice, & Kaoru thought he must have read his mind. "It's not your fault… It just so happen that we have to fight."

"I hope you're right." Kaoru replies. "By the way, what memory did you implant on them?"

"Hmm… I told them that you guys are supposedly being victims of a kidnapping syndicate & you help them out using your wrapped Kougan Anki. Out of fear, they all collapsed."

"What about Ganko?"

"I don't have to do that to your girlfriend. She had the Tanobi around her neck so I realized why she physically changed like that."

Kaoru suddenly blushed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's just a bossy comrade of us! She's the smaller version of Fuko-neechan!"

"Well I guess it will take long before you could understand what love is… You're still a kid."

"I'm a middle-schooler!"

"Stop arguing with me, Kaoru. You will experience romance by the time you grow up."

He didn't answer back since he felt so guilty about what Kurei said.

Upon reaching the other end of the forest, the 4 took a break.

"Tokiya…" Recca remembers, looking back at their path. "Is he alright?"

"I hope he's okay." Yanagi said.

Fuko on the other hand is staring at her blue crystal. She should have stayed by Tokiya's side so she can automatically retrieve her Fuujin & help him out. She never spent some time with Tokiya since she's mostly with Ganko, training with Recca even without the Madogou & constantly being courted by Domon. She realized that even with their very large distance to each other, Tokiya remains concerned with his comrades; including her.

A little later, they felt a little shaking of the ground.

"Don't tell me someone's using the Ring of Saturn…" Recca complains, & a half-naked muscle man with very long chocolate brown hair appears. He's wearing the Ring of Saturn on his 4th right finger, unlike Domon who wears it on the left side of his nose.

"Sometimes, you're a sure good predictor." Fuko praised him. "You should work as a weather reporter without gadgets or even Madogous to predict the weather."

"I will if I can." Recca replies, facing the seemingly strong man.

"Are you sure you can do it, Recca?" Yanagi asks. "I think he's tough."

"Who says I can't face such guy? I've beaten Domon many times. Beating this man would mean beating Domon."

"Shut up!" Domon complains as he steps forward. "That's my Madogou, & I say I'll be the one to get it!"

"I suppose you need some back-up?" Recca smiles at him, taking a step beside him. Looking at Fuko, he exclaims. "I'll be helping Domon! You & Yanagi should stay away until Tokiya comes here & gives you back your Fuujin!"

"O-okay..." Fuko agrees as she pulls Yanagi far away from the battlefield, hating the fact that she can't help. _If I can just have the Fuujin... Damn it!_ She thought.

Without any word, the enemy attacked them. Domon & Recca dodged the attack as the enemy crushed the tree which is behind them a few seconds ago.

"This is going to be harder than I expect." Recca said, looking up the enemy as it turns around to attack them.


	5. Chapter 5

FanFiction 5:

_[Flame of Recca]_

"Ganko's Resolution..."

"Koganei…" Yoshikawa utters as she slowly opens her eyes. First thing she knew, they were at the road when a group of guys coming from a nearby stand by van try to kidnap them when Kaoru protects them. Next thing she knew, she collapsed. Now she's inside an unknown room. Getting up, she saw Kaoru looking at her worriedly.

"Yoshikawa-chan!" Kaoru exclaims, smiling.

"W-where are we…?" The other girl who is next to her, asked.

"Well… You're inside my older brother's mansion."

"Your older brother?" The last one asks.

"Well actually, Koganei had two older brothers." Ganko explains. "The one was Recca-niichan, which he lives with. The other one is Kurei, who happened to be a _married one_ that's he lives separately from Koganei."

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asks in a worried tone.

"Yes… ugh… Well… We're fine." Yoshikawa answers. "But how…"

"Well…"

"How did you defeat the kidnappers?"

Ganko & Kaoru exchanged glances. _Kurei really did a great job in editing their memories._ Kaoru thought, still worried & feeling paranoid on the inside of his heart.

_Don't dare tell them anything… Just act out!_ Ganko thought, trying to gesturing her thought to him.

Getting what she meant, Kaoru turns to his gal friends & smiles. "Well my brother Kurei went to our aide & helped us."

"Oh…"

Kurei enters the room & the girls were slightly surprised. Yoshikawa thought, _'No wonder Koganei-kun seems to be so cute… it's because his brothers are also handsome.'_

"Welcome to my mansion." Kurei greets in a warm, gentle tone. "I'm Kurei, the eldest among us brothers & I apologize for some inconvenience. Your bags are just at the other side of the bed. If you need something, you can ask."

"Thank you, Kurei-san." The girls greeted.

Turning to Kaoru, he finalizes. "Koganei, I need to talk to you, okay?"

"Sure, Aniki!" Kaoru agrees, going out the room with him.

"Are they really close, Ganko?" One of the girls asked.

"Yup. They're super close… Koganei & Kurei-niichan had really tight bonds, since Recca-niichan & Kurei-niichan had a personal grudge."

"Oh… So Koganei-kun had family problems, eh?" The last one asks.

"Not really. It's just his 2 older brothers who had a problem, but never him. In fact, he cares so much about his family & tries to reconnect his brothers."

"What a kind guy…" Yoshikawa said. "That may be the reason why a lot of people like him. It's not just because of his carefree attitude & positive outlook in life, but his care about his loved ones."

_Yes he is…_ Ganko thought. _If you just know what hardship Koganei had been through before he can gain acceptance he had always wanted to have._

"You bastard!" Domon exclaims, attacking him with his plain, un-upgraded fist. The enemy caught his fist & he throws him away. Recca takes turn in attack, but the enemy shields himself using his bare arms.

"You're really pissing me off…" Recca said as he prepares his flame. A burst of fire came out of his arm & tries to throw them at the enemy, & he shoved to the ground

"I'm pretty impressed… young Hokage ninja." The enemy finally spoke as he stands up. "No wonder Ouka thinks high of you when you're still a baby."

"Who are you & how do you know my biological dad?" Recca demands.

"I'm also a stranger from the present… & a person who had once allied with Ouka & Nobunaga-dono when I travelled around the past."

"So… You're the roots of all this damn trouble huh?"

"I got sick of Kouran Mori's death games so I searched for a way at the past before everything could end."

"You mean you're also one of Kouran Mori's henchmen?"

"Not anymore… For I serve & will continue Nobunaga-dono's legacy & kill all of you, Hokage ninjas."

"I wonder how you can still stay calm when you know I can finish you even if you have the Ring of Saturn."

"Don't worry… This is just an introduction, Recca-kun." He grins, & the Namiko suddenly appears beside him.

"Master Rui, I have failed." Namiko apologizes, bowing in front of him. "One of them got the Fuujin."

"Its fine, Namiko. We can have next time." Rui said in a gentle tone.

_He reminds me of Kukai… That's for sure._ Recca thought.

"Master…!" Another enemy who seem to have burns, appeared.

"Do you still have the Hyoma En?" Rui asks.

"Yes Master…"

"Good... then that should do it."

Rui noticed the burns, & he smiles. "We should retreat now… you're so injured. We might loose if you stay like that. We can just battle against them next time."

"Thank you for the concern, Master… but I'm not worthy of your care because I failed you."

"You're one of my henchmen. Meaning, you're also one of our friends. We can take revenge for Nobunaga-dono afterwards."

"Master…"

"What a sweet person you are, Rui." Recca calls. "You remind me of another friend of mine, but we're still going to defeat you!"

"I don't want to have a very unfair fight. We might kill all of you here since we have Madogous. One of your comrades is coming here along with the Fuujin that he got from Namiko. I'm just here to test your skills. As far as I could see, you are weaker without Madogous." After his long speech, he pulls of the Ring of Saturn & throws it to Domon. "Strengthen yourself with this."

Domon caught the ring & wears it. "I don't know what to say…"

"Train yourselves harder… Just because your half-brother tried to massacre us it doesn't mean that almost everyone died." Rui said, turning to Recca. "We have a lot in store for you… & you must prepare yourselves. I've seen an inspiring potential in you. Unlike your brother…"

_Kurei. _Recca thought. He always knew Kurei was his brother, but he seldom considers it. They're mostly not in good terms… But after everything that happened in the past, he felt like protecting the one who tried to get rid of him from the start… His very own blood brother; Kurei.

After which they fled.

At the house…

"Where's Ganko & Koganei?" Fuko asked.

"Judging by what happened to us, they must have been in trouble." Tokiya answers.

"I hope those two are fine."Recca sighs.

Fuko suddenly remembers the night before they're attacked.

_+Flashback+_

"_No wonder I felt like going back…" Ganko said after Fuko relate to her everything. "I had in mind that you guys might be in trouble. At first, I thought that it's so impossible because all the Madogous broke after the battle at SODOM. Since my retrieve my Kata Kugutsu inside my bag after arriving at the States, I believe that you really had a trouble here… & now that I have the Tanobi…"_

"_Can you tell me one thing…?" Fuko asks. "… & I want your answer to be straight & true…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_What's your other reason why you used the Tanobi? I mean, I'm pretty sure you won't be having a problem with your 9 year old body even if you're accelerated."_

_Ganko blushed. "I have my personal reasons…"_

"_C'mon Ganko… It's not like I became your surrogate sister temporarily."_

"_Well… I just… Ugh… It's about…"_

_Fuko noticed a picture frame. She was sure it's not the group picture of the Hokage Team. Grabbing it, she finally recognized the people at the picture; Kurei, Neon & her sisters… & Ganko with Kaoru closely beside her._

"_Now I got it…" Fuko spoke. "You like Koganei, don't you?"_

"_Well… Not really… It's just that… Ugh…" Ganko blushed more._

"_When you fall in love at a young age, they call it 'puppy love'. Recca & I talked about it when we were kids."_

"_& then…?"_

"_He would tease me like, 'How come someone would like you when you're so much of a tomboy?' & things like that."_

"_At least he had proof that someone could fall for you right now."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Domon-niichan is so in love with you. That's what."_

"_Oh, yeah right… The Gorilla… Hey wait, don't change the subject!"_

_Ganko grumbles, still blushing. Temporarily removing the thought of her & Kaoru, she pulls out her Kata Kugutsu._

"_I realized one thing…" Ganko said as she stares at her Madogou. "I'm also a member of the Team Hokage… I can't just sit here & do nothing. I used to battle against you guys. I can fight too, but I don't have my dolls."_

_Fuko thinks of a way, & remembers the very first main mannequin of Ganko; Reiran. She pulls it out._

"_Hey, where did you get that?" Ganko asks._

"_Your work under Kurei is done, right? Meaning, you can revive her again."_

"_She's too big to bring along… That's what."_

"_You mean you don't want her anymore?"_

"_It's not like I don't want her. Of course I want her; she reminds me of my mom… but I can't use her that easily during battles."_

"_I know… We should make dolls. Just like how you did to Kondo."_

"_Make dolls?"_

"_Yeah… & oh, by the way, where's Kondo? Without the Kata Kugutsu he won't be alive, right?"_

"_I removed it from him… temporarily. At least there's no noisy perverted stuffed fox around here, right?"_

_Fuko sweatdropped. Ganko surely had a point._

"_We should make dolls…" Fuko repeats._

"_I know!" Ganko exclaims. "I make the dolls, you make the weapons. I suggest they have knives installed on them."_

"_Are you sure 'bout this?"_

"_I am the master of the Kata Kugutsu… & I say I'm sure about this."_

_+End of Flashback+_

"What if we look for them?" Domon suggests.

"You don't have to." A voice from behind said. They turned around & saw Kurei, Ganko & Kaoru by the door. Kurei & Ganko looked fine, but Kaoru seems to have injuries.

"What happened to you, Koganei?" Recca asks worriedly.

"Ganko & I happen to fight against one of Nobunaga's henchmen. Luckily, Kurei came for our aide."

Looking up at Kurei, Recca asks. "You okay?"

"Yes."

He smiles, patting Kurei's shoulder. "Just as expected from my older brother!"

"Hey, since when did they become close?" Tokiya asks, having a sweat drop.

"That's what I wanna ask them too." Domon agrees.

Kaoru, who still lacks strength, stumbles.

"Hey Kaoru!" Ganko exclaims, catching him to her arms.

"Gee thanks." Kaoru smiles.

"I told you I should have helped you fight that guy."

"Nah, its fine. If no one tries to protect Yoshikawa & the others that will be a bigger problem." Kaoru smiles, then he turn to Tokiya. "I've battle against a guy with a Hyoma En. I just want to inform you that since you used to battle against one with that kind of Madogou before."

"What?" Tokiya said.

"Hey Kurei," Recca asks. "Do you know Rui? He said he works under Kouran Mori before."

"Yes… He used to be one of Kouran's top researchers." Kurei answers. "I always knew he hated Kouran because of his greed for money. I think that urged him to make another portal similar to the Jikuryuri."

"Rui… Yeah right." Kaoru recalls. "He also used to be one of the doctors at the Uruha Reserves."

"He's a kind man…" Ganko added. "I wonder why he battle against us instead of being allies with us."

"Whatever he sees in Nobunaga, it must be something good in his eyes." Kagero, who appears behind them, said to them.

"Since we have our usual Madogous, it would be an easy task to watch out." Domon exclaims.

"I have to leave." Kurei finalizes, walking away.

"Hey, Kurei!" Kaoru calls. "You…"

"I already told you… I'm not going back in the past unless it's urgent."

"Now that's a change of mind." Recca comments.

"I have my personal reasons."

"I'm your brother, & I suggest you tell me that."

"We're not close, & you won't understand. You ask Koganei if you insist."

"What's his reason, Koganei?" Recca asks in an instant.

"Well… Ugh…" Kaoru mumbles. "I'll just have to explain to you guys when Kurei leaves. Otherwise he'll kill me."

"He won't because I'm here."

"Oh great…"

"Koganei's tired, okay?" Ganko informs, pushing Recca away from Kaoru. "Stop bragging him about senseless things & let him rest."

"Stop acting like my girlfriend." Kaoru complains.

"You rest in bed, you crazy stupid midget!" Ganko shouts. "You won't get up until you heal yourself. If you do, I'll use my Kata Kugutsu to tie you down."

"You're so bossy… Ever since you got that damn Age-Changing Madogou around your neck, you've always been soooooo bossy."

"Are you going to keep complaining or you're going to rest?" Ganko insists.

"You have one little Fuko here." Recca grins & Fuko glares at him.

"What did you say?" Fuko growls.

"Why are you so guilty about? I'm just saying the truth, you know."

By afar, a masked man was observing the house.

"Master, we have seen the Hokage survivor, Recca Hanabishi." He reported. "… Along with his comrades who also use Madogous. Shall I proceed with the spy?"

"Yes." A voice from the spy's earphone said. "We need to know everything about them… Every single detail."

"I will, Master Rui."


	6. Chapter 6

FanFiction 6:

_[Flame of Recca]_

"Each Other's Perspective..."

Fuko is still sleeping 6:31 in the morning... until Ganko wakes her up.

"Hey, Fuko-neechan!" Ganko shrugs her. "Time for school...!"

Like any normal sleep-lovers, Fuko thought Ganko was an alarm clock so she throws her away.

"Shut up, Alarm clock..." Fuko groans, turning away.

Ganko, who is excited to go to school, opens Fuko's eyelids.

"Wake up, Fuko-neechan!" Ganko shouts. "If you don't wake up early, we'll be totally late!"

Irritate, Fuko finally wakes up & shouts, thinking it were Domon who's waking her up. "I know that!"

As they fix their stuffs, Fuko turns to her Fuujin.

"Might as well bring it," Ganko suggests. "If you're hesitating to bring it."

"No... Not really." Fuko answers, remembering Tokiya when he gave it back to her.

_+Flashback+_

"_Here..." Tokiya said as he hands to her the Fuujin._

"_I don't know what to say but... Gee, thanks." Fuko replies._

"_You & I are members of the Team Hokage. It would be too rude if I don't help you out."_

"_I noticed something..."_

"_What?"_

"_You changed. I mean... You're not too harsh with us ever since the battle at SODOM. Did something happen?"_

"_Nothing... I just realize one thing about you guys."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You're my comrades... even with my criticism to each one of you; you still treat me as a comrade. My revenge for my sister is over. I have to start anew again. That includes my attitude. As much as I wanted to criticize each & every one of you again, I'd rather remember what you did for me."_

"_Now that's a great change."_

_Tokiya smiles, turns around & walk away._

"_Mikagami!" Fuko calls & Tokiya turns his back._

"_Well... Thank you again... For giving me back my Fuujin."_

"_You're welcome."_

_+End of Flashback+_

"You tease me about Koganei..." Ganko said, commenting about the memory. "Now, who do you think had greater feelings for one of our comrades?"

"It's not that I like him... I just felt something different with him."

"Now that you mentioned it, I noticed that too."

It was past 6:40 when Ganko glanced at the clock.

"We should go... It's nearly 7."

"Yeah, I think we should."

Fuko grabs her Fuujin & puts it inside her bag, while Ganko wears the Tanobi around her neck & puts her Kata Kugutsu inside her pocket as they both leave the house.

"Yum!" Kaoru exclaims as he, Recca, Kagero & their adoptive father eat for breakfast. "Thank you for the food, Kagero-san!"

"You're welcome. I'm happy that you like it." Kagero replies.

"Mom, since when did you learn cooking modern dishes." Recca asks as he eats. "Wow, this food is surely tasty."

"I bought your mom some cooking books & have her try it." His father answers for her. "She's a pretty fast learner, that's for sure."

"Hey Koganei... Don't eat hastily. You might get choked."

At the same time, Kaoru did get choked.

"I told you!" Recca exclaims, helping him out by patting his back.

After breakfast...

"Koganei..." Shigeo calls. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Oji-san?" Kaoru replies as he wraps his right wrist.

"Why do you always tie your wrist?"

"Well..."

"That's his state of fashion, dad." Recca answers for him & Kaoru smiles.

"It's just strange. It's like you never removed that bandage around your right wrist." Oji-san said.

"Like I said, it's his state of fashion! Are you deaf?"

"Am I asking you? I'm asking Kaoru, you stupid brat!"

"What a daily routine." Kaoru sighs, grabbing his back & his wrapped Kougan Anki.

"Kaoru..." Kagero calls.

"Yes, Kagero-san?"

"Take care of yourself... & the Kougan Anki as well."

"Sure thing!"

"That's one of Nobunaga's favorite weapons... That's why I'm telling you this."

"I'm a Kougan Anki expert so it won't be a big problem, I guess."

"What are you two discussing?" Recca asks.

"I'll tell you later."

As they walk their way to school.

"Your gal pals should be taking you from the house, right?" Recca asks. "So why didn't they come?"

"I told them that it would be a burden to them if they follow me around everyday. I just want to avoid some critical situation if Nobunaga's henchmen suddenly attack me."

"Oh... Is that what you & mom are talking about?"

"Not really. She just said that the Kougan Anki was one of Nobunaga's favorite weapons."

"Oh well..."

After a long pause...

"Change topic..." Recca spoke. "What's with Kurei that he doesn't want to talk about that?"

"Well... I suggest we go at Kurei's manor after school if you want to know."

"Don't tell me he's undergoing some of his 'marvelous' experiments or holding another Uruha group."

"Kurei changed, remember? He had disbanded the Uruha, & his experiments were not as evil as before."

"You mean he's working...?"

"Having the advantage with wealth & being branded of course as the son of Kouran Mori, yeah... He had a job as a private scientist."

"Cool... He came from the past, he's 4 years older than me, & now he's a scientist."

"Do you think some of us just fight under the Uruha group?"

"Think so."

"We also have school there, y'know. Since Ganko & I are from the Uruha Reserves, we're trained & educated at the same time. Kurei goes home school ever since childhood because of his mom."

"Mom? Isn't it that his mom's dead?"

"Let's just say that Kouran Mori had a wife whose attitude is exactly opposite to her husband. She's the one who adopted Kurei in the first place."

"Oh... Just like what happened to me."

"Although Kurei's situation is harder than yours, if you compare his past to you... besides that 400-year old issue you have with him."

"I'm just a baby when that massacre happened, okay? I can't even remember how Kurei cuts my cheek when we're younger."

"I haven't heard him tell me about that. I just learnt that you two are half-brothers during the Ura Butou Satsujin Tournament."

"Mom said he tried to kill me when he was 5 years old."

"That's creepy."

At the other side of the road, Ganko & Fuko are standing there.

"Recca! Koganei!" Fuko greets them.

"Hi Fuko-neechan!" Kaoru greets back without looking at Ganko.

"Why ignore your girlfriend?" Recca asks him.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kaoru insists.

At the old temple where Tokiya used to train, he views the surrounding as wonders if something had changed. He pulls out the Ensui & dips it on a nearby pond. As he forms his sword, he recalls every memory he had in the temple... The pain of his sister's death & the pain of learning the truth behind such act... & the weird happiness he feels when he's with Yanagi & the others at the Hokage team.

_Time does fly..._ He thought.

For some reasons, he never asked himself why he felt so contented when he's with his comrades. He does criticize each of them, but he's just concerned about their well-being. It's good to know that no matter how much he criticizes them, they all remain as friends. He's rivals with Recca. He had arguments with Domon. He's close to Kaoru. He likes Yanagi... & he seldom talks to Ganko or Fuko. They all have a lot of differences, so he wonders why they stick together with those differences as small barriers to each of them.

Looking at the water, he felt a little calm. He smiles as he looks at his reflection at the water, realizing that Fate has its way. Under his command, water is spilled from the Ensui. He puts his Madogou inside his pocket & leaves.

Aoi Kagura is busy fixing the order of the flowers at the Flower Shop.

"You're doing well in this job, Kagura-chan." Domon's mother smiles.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Are you still planning to go to school?"

"Well..."

"I can take you there."

"Wouldn't I be a burden to you?"

"You're never a burden. Domon is, if you ask me."

He chuckles.

"Do you want to visit school so we can fix your papers & study?"

"If it's okay for you, then it will be the same for me."

Going out alone, Kagura walks his way to the house of one their recent customers. Suddenly, he felt a strange aura as the wind gushes to his skin.

"I know you're there." Kagura spoke, & a cloaked person appears.

"So, you've noticed."

"Yeah... Your aura's too obvious... Kirin."

Kirin removes her hood & smiles. "How are you, Kagura? The Ura Uruha group missed you so much!"

"Sorry if I don't visit you..." Kagura replies. "I'm just busy with my new life."

"Have you heard?"

"About that...? Yeah, I've heard it from Domon."

"I miss the action, Kagura. You want to join?"

"Not unless it's too urgent."

"Aw... I want to have a playmate."

"Ask Rasen... not me."

"Nah, he's busy with his own business. I've heard the news from Kamui. Seriously, he's still not over that Kaoru-kid that's why he ended up hearing about it."

"At least he makes an effort. Love surely hurts when the person you like doesn't feel the same way to you."

"I think you're right."

"So... what now?"

"Since Kamui is so eager, I'll have him get some information about Kouran's traitor. Of course we're not doing this because of Kouran."

"I know that."

After the incident, only Kaoru & Ganko go together after dismissal.

Kaoru suddenly felt a little pain on his side.

"Something wrong, Koganei?" Ganko asks.

"The enemy we defeated last time..." Kaoru replies, panting. "He really did a great job on weakening me with his Hyoma En."

"You need some help?"

"I can use my Kougan Anki as a walking aide."

Even without asking him, Ganko knew if he's weak or not. She had known him since the time they met at the Uruha Reserves. They don't talk to each other often before, but they used to train, study, & work together as members of the Uruha group. Kaoru can pretend if he's feeling in pain on the outside or the inside like he's some kind of a professional actor, but Ganko knew his level of strength & weakness by the movement of his eyes.

Ganko finally helped him walk by holding him up.

"You're not an actor, Koganei. You're a warrior, so stop acting like a pro." Ganko scolds him as they walk.

"Whatever, Ganko." Kaoru complains, yet he's still smiling as they continue their way home.

So okay, Ganko had been acting strangely since she came back. Kaoru thought. He had known her since before, & the Ganko he knew was the type of person who treats him like an older brother just like most people at the Uruha. Ganko's a sweet little girl, & she seldom gets bossy in the Uruha Reserves since she's the youngest person that lived there. She's a crybaby sometimes, & Kaoru would act so protective to her when someone teases her too much. As they grow up, they seem to understand each other even if he joins the Uruha Group as one of Kurei's favorite warriors back then. When he gets wounded after a mission Kurei would assign him, Ganko would go to his aide. When he's teased most of the time by Joker, Ganko would fight back for him. It must have been a good Karma for him.

This time... it seems that their ties as comrades are slowly going to another level.

"Ganko... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you like this? I mean... why are you so kind to me? It's not like I've done a lot of things for you or anything."

"I had a great gratitude to you. That's what."

"Huh?"

Looking at the clouds, Ganko smiles. "You're like my older brother as we grow up under one roof back then. I just like you the way you are... I know your hardships before you get into the Uruha Reserves, & you seem to just brush those memories off. You tried to kill yourself back then, but you didn't. It's not like Kurei is the sole person who stopped you from killing yourself. I loose my parents & I got alone too. I was so sober, but you're not. In other words, you're an inspiration to me... but not to the extent that I'm feeling something deeper than friendship to you."

He smiles & pats Ganko's head.

"Even with that Tanobi around your neck, you're still a kid."

They finally reached Recca & Kaoru's house by near evening, with Kaoru slowly feeling better.

"Are you sure you can go home alone?" Kaoru asks her.

"I can defend myself if something happens to me."

"We can just go to your house."

"You're way weaker than me, you know. Meaning, you'll cause more trouble if you're the one to go home alone."

He sighs. "Oh fine... Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will!"

Ganko was halfway away from Kaoru, & Kaoru calls her.

"Wait!"

Turning around, Ganko was curious about why.

"I... I just wanna thank you for everything. That's all." Kaoru smiles... & then he hugs her. "Take care."

Ganko blushed as she slowly hugs him back.

"What a very cute scenario we have here." Recca teases upon seeing them, & they pushed each other away, blushing.

"Recca, don't tease them like that." Yanagi scolds him behind.

"I'm just saying it's cute. What's wrong with them?"

"You're embarrassing them. That's what."

"It's not embarrassing, right?"

Looking at the 2 kids, they're blushing so much.

"I'll go home..." Ganko said, turning away as she walks her way home.

"Me too..." Kaoru grumbles as he walks inside the house.

"I told you." Yanagi tells Recca as she follows Kaoru inside.

"It's not a bad thing... right?" Recca asks himself as he follows both of them inside.


End file.
